The present invention relates to a video recording system, for example, including an image pickup apparatus and an information processing apparatus therein.
As the background technology of the present technical field, there is already known the following Patent Document 1. In the Patent Document is disclosed the followings: “[Object] Within a noise removing or removing apparatus of a frame circulating type with applying an orthogonal transformation, obtaining a S/N improving effect much more than the congenital technology, without generating deterioration on the picture quality. [Structure] In a noise removing apparatus of a frame circulating method, a frame difference signal, after being dissolved into a plural number of spatial frequency components within a Hadamard transform circuit 105, they are treated with non-linear processing, respectively, within a non-linear processing circuit 106, and are composed within a Hadamard inverse-transformation circuit 107, to be converted into a signal on an original time axis. Also, with provision of a motion detector circuit 108 of using 2-dimensional low-frequency components among the Hadamard transformation components, a motion component is detected from the frame difference signal. In a coefficient circuit 109, a coefficient is controlled upon a result of detection of the motion detector circuit 108, and that coefficient is multiplied upon an output signal of the Hadamard inverse-transformation, thereby building up a noise component. This noise component is extracted from an input video signal. With such structures as mentioned above, it is possible to execute noise extraction depending on the characteristics of the input video signal, and thereby to obtain a high S/N improving effect” (see an abstract).
<Prior Art Documents>
<Patent Documents>
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 8-79571 (1996).